Its A Crazy Random Happenstance
by Mythire
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are real. That's what Allie Roe found out when they showed up on her door steps dressed in FBI suits. And what makes it even better? They had no idea that their lives were a TV show.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as I settled onto the couch, a steaming bowl of Raman noodles in my lap. I snatched the controller and turned on the TV, not quite paying attention to what channel was on. Until I heard the news.

"Five people killed in rural Florida town, Darlington." The news reporter announced. "Cause of deaths still unknown, but police officials believe…" I quickly flipped to a different channel. All appetite gone, I set my bowl on the coffee table. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face, trying to erase the grisly death scene from my mind.

It would have to have been me to have stumbled onto the third victim. Never having the ease of peaceful sleep again, knowing that there was still _something_ out there, and it was still killing people.

I stood up abruptly, deciding that I was in the mood for Supernatural. Maybe the episode when Castiel first arrived. I was at the foot of the stairs when someone knocked on the door.

"Dang it." I groaned as I made my way to the door. Who in the world could that be? I looked through the peephole out of habit, thinking that if it was that creepy Eric dude again then I was going to have to break out the heavy artillery, and then I stopped breathing.

No way.

No freaking way.

I opened the door and looked into the faces of Sam and Dean Winchester. In the flesh. For three seconds I stood in the threshold trying to come up with a logical answer of why the guys who played Sam and Dean were standing at my door. I stood there for another two seconds trying to figure out why they were in their Fed uniforms.

"Hi. Are you Allie Roe?" Sam asked. I nodded mutely. "My name is John Dunham and this is my partner, Mike Smith. We work with the FBI and were wondering if we could ask you some questions about the killings around town." They flashed me their badges as Sam was talking. The look on my face must have been something else because Sam and Dean—I couldn't remember their actor names—exchanged a look of their own.

"If that's okay?" Dean added after a moment.

"Umm, okay. Sure." I stood back and waved them in. Sam said thank you as he walked in and Dean threw me a grin that I would have found complimentary if I wasn't freaked out. I closed the door and stood there staring at it for a moment. "Wait, wait, wait." I said turning around. "What did you say your names were again?" I knew for certain that the ones that they had told me were not their actor names. Because I suddenly remembered that they _didn't_ have actor names.

Sam looked at Dean. "John Dunham and Mike Smith. Is something wrong Ms. Roe?"

"Umm, yeah I think so." I looked at them. I had to make sure.

"Just…hold on sec. I need to grab something." I ran upstairs without waiting for their reply. I threw open my door and ran to my DVD shelf. Grabbing the fourth season I ran back down the stairs, and once I was in front of them again I held the DVD case in front of me and compared the pictures on the case to the supposed John and Mike. They were the same.

"Holy crap." I whispered. I looked up at them and saw they had concerned looks on their faces. "Okay, first off, you're Sam and Dean Winchester. Second—" I cut myself off, not quite knowing what was second.

"Wait," Dean said. "What do you mean are names are Sam and Dean Winchester?" He looked at Sam. "We gave you are real names." My eyes narrowed.

"Well, considering that you don't have actor names, I'm guessing that Sam and Dean are your real names."

"What do mean by actor names?" Sam asked. Both him and Dean looked confused, a feeling I was beginning to share.

"What you are talking about period?" Dean asked clearly getting irritated.

"I'm talking about this." I held the Supernatural case up to where they could see the front. I was starting to get a seed of doubt of some kind…something was definitely off.

"What the…" Dean came over and snatched the case from my hand.

"Where the hell did you get this."

"At Wal-Mart, it was on sale." I stared at Dean as he opened the case and grabbed the episode guide. "What's going on? You're acting as if you've never seen this before." I looked at Dean, and then at Sam's distressed look. I could feel my eyes widen. "Oh my gosh…you haven't have you?"

"Sam…they have me coming back to life on here." Dean flipped the guide over. "And here's where we found Anna. Then the monster movie shapeshifter." Dean looked up at me and he was angry. "So, what? Someone's going around filming every thing we do, and then turning it into a TV show?"

"Dean."

"Who the hell does that kind of thing. Some sick bastard?!"

"Dean!"

"What?!" Dean turned to Sam and it almost looked as if he was going to slug him.

"Maybe we should ask Ms. Roe." Sam said calmly, nodding in my direction. I stood there for a moment as both Sam and Dean turned to look at me.

"Maybe I should just show you." I said quietly, pointing to the living room. Sam nodded and turned to walk to the couch, Dean right behind him. I sighed and followed after.

*****

I stopped the DVD and turned to watch their reactions.

Dean was ticked off. His jaw was clenched and he kept fidgeting until he got up and started pacing. Sam was quite as he continued to stare at the TV screen. His jaw was tight and his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "If I had known…" I trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. Sam was looking at me, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"So, let me get this straight." Dean said angrily. "Some guys are following us around, filming us, and then putting it on TV?"

"That seems to be it." Sam said tiredly. Dean continued to pace and started mumbling something about death. Sam rubbed his eyes and then looked at me. "How many seasons are there?"

"Five. Four of them are on DVD and the fifth is still on TV." I was staring out the window when I said this. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Sam and Dean were real…and so were the monsters that they hunted.

"What was the last episode that you watched on TV?" Sam looked like he was getting a handle on the situation while Dean continued to pace back and forth, mumbling angrily to himself.

"Umm, I think it was the one where you and Dean get trapped in TV land by the trickster." I closed my eyes for a moment. "Yeah, that was the last one that I watched." Dean stopped pacing and looked at Sam.

Sam's brow was furrowed. "That was months ago. A lot more has happened since then." Sam looked confused for a moment, but then a knowing look came into his eyes. Sam let out a small chuckle that surprised both Dean and me.

"What?" Dean asked. I could tell the shock and anger was wearing off from both of them.

"It's like a regular TV show." Sam said. Dean had a blank look on his face so Sam continued to explain. "You know how they always film months before the show is supposed to air on TV? That's what their doing with our lives." Sam let out another little amazed chuckle, while Dean just stared at him like a he was an idiot.

I had to crack a smile at them. Even though the high of the moment was gone, I still couldn't quite believe that I was in the same room as Sam and Dean Winchester. But then the reality came crashing down on me when I remembered why they were here. My smile faded and I sighed as I stood up from my chair. The brothers turned to look at me.

"Look, guys, I know why you're here, but before we discuss that particular subject I wanted to ask you a few questions. I looked at Dean first and then at Sam. "If that's all right?" They both looked a little confused.

"Okay, sure." Sam said.

"Alright, first things first. What motel are you staying at?"  
"Uh, none yet." Sam said giving a side long glance at Dean. He clearly wasn't expecting that kind of question. "We were actually going to ask you where the nearest one was." I sighed quietly in relief, mentally uncrossing my fingers.

"The nearest motel is thirty miles away. Besides I have a better arrangement, and you won't have to pay a dime." I was looking straight at them so I saw the look that passed between them. "And you won't have to squat anywhere either." I added ruefully.

"And where would this place be?" Dean asked with an almost sarcastic tone.

"Right here." I said with my fingers pointing down. I saw the look of surprise cross their faces and I had to fight to keep a smile off my face. "There are two spare bedrooms upstairs and fridge full of food in the kitchen. Plus if you stay here you'll be right in the middle of all the killings." I winced at the last word; I was not going to be looking forward to addressing that.

"I don't know." Sam's brow furrowed and his face went into the 'we care about your safety and wouldn't want to impose' look.

"Look," I started. "It would really be a relief to have you guys around. Ever since the…incident I've been a little freaked and unsettled. Believe it or not having both of you here is like having a giant security blanket." I gave a little laugh. "Which that was a really bad analogy but you get the picture. What do you say?" I stared at them, hoping that they would see the truth and sincerity in my eyes and voice. Sam still looked a little uncertain but then I saw Dean crack a smile.

"Well, mam, if it'll make you feel better we'll stay around. It'll be nice to actually be invited into a house instead of us breaking in." Dean was still smiling when Sam gave him an exasperated look. I was smiling too, but in relief and amazement that I had gotten the brothers to stay with me here.

"If you go get your things I'll show you to your rooms and everything."

"Alright." Sam said as he stood up. "Come on, Dean." I followed them to the door, so I was right behind Dean when he turned around and looked at me.

"So, between Sammy and me, who's your favorite?" Dean had a crooked grin plastered to his face, as if he already knew the answer. Sam had turned around and was giving Dean a look.

"Dean!" Sam said incredulously.

"What? I'm curious."

"No, it's all right, Sam." I had a huge smile on my face as I leaned against the doorframe. "Sorry, Dean. I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Aww, come on." Dean said in a pleading voice and crooked grin. Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him out the door. I stood there laughing for a moment before I went back inside to the kitchen.

I was betting that they hadn't eaten yet when I opened the freezer and grabbed a bag of Mom's homemade hamburger patties. I grabbed a pan and dropped a few drops of oil into the bottom before placing the raw patties in the pan. Turning the heat up, I walk over to the pantry and grabbed seven potatoes. Grabbing a potato peeler, I set the spuds on the counter. I was determined to give Sam and Dean homemade meals while they were here. I shuddered at the thought that all of those greasy diners' food and microwavable food market meals was all they ate.

I was peeling the potatoes when I heard Sam come back in. He placed his duffel bag at the foot of the stairs before coming into the kitchen.

"Ms. Roe, you don't have to cook for us." Sam said embarrassment plain in his voice.

"Please call me Allie." I looked up with a smile. "And actually I do. I realized that all of those places that you and Dean have eaten at are real. It's time that you guys have some home cooked meals."

"But—"

"Sammy!" I looked up to see Dean striding into the living room. He dumped his duffel bag next to Sam's and came into the kitchen. Dean was looking at the sizzling hamburgers with the look of a kid in a candy store. "We'd really appreciate the meal, mam. I don't remember the time we've sat down to a homemade meal." Sam gave him a look as he sat in the bar stool across from me at the counter.

"Allie," I corrected Dean with a smile. Dean came over and sat beside Sam. They watched me as I took the now peeled potatoes through a french fry cutter. I grabbed a cast iron pan and filled it with oil for the fries. I checked the hamburgers and put a little sauce on them. I made my way over to the fridge and opened the door. I grabbed a tomato, a head of lettuce, and an onion. I sensed Sam behind me before I heard him.

"Is there anything I could do?"

I stood up from bending over to look up at Sam's earnest face. Smiling, I handed him the veggies.

"Could you put those over by the cutting board?" I asked.

"Sure." Sam grabbed the tomato, lettuce, and onion and headed back over to Dean. I ducked back into the fridge to hide my smile. Grabbing the cheese, mayo, mustard, and ketchup, I walked back to the counter. I took the fries and dumped them into the hot grease, snapping my hand back when a few drops of the scolding liquid splattered on it.

"Careful there." Sam cautioned. I turned to see Sam with one of the kitchen knives in his hand, slicing the tomato. The onion was already laid aside, sliced into even pieces.

"Dang, you're fast." I said with a smile. I walked over to the hamburgers and started flipping them. "So, where do you want me to start? Or would you prefer to wait after you get done eating to hear the gory details?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Dean mouthing no to Sam and giving him a look. Sam cracked a smile the same time that I did. I had forgotten that Dean could get queasy when he was eating.

"I'll think we'll wait." Sam said a smile still in his voice.

"That's just fine with me." I would rather not lose my appetite either.

"Hey, Allie?" Dean said almost like a question.

"Yeah?" I said pressing the spatula onto the patties.

"How many episodes of…Supernatural have you watched?" Dean asked. I heard a scuffling like Sam shoving Dean, but I was suddenly too tense and embarrassed to turn and look. I was hoping that they would keep that question to themselves. It was a stupid hope.

"Well, umm." I pressed the spatula a little harder than necessary on one patty. "Actually…all of them." I heard Sam's knife stop chopping and I could practically feel their stares boring into the back of my head. "Maybe not all of them." I said quickly. "I think there are a few episodes in season one that I haven't watched."

"But all the others you've watched?" I could hear embarrassment—and something else?—in Dean's voice but I was too chicken to turn around and face him. I grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"Yes," I mumbled. "I've watched all the others." I started to put the hamburgers on the plate, thinking that they were done enough for the brothers, and quickly put the cheese slices on top of the hot patties. I finally turned around to look at Sam and Dean and immediately wish I hadn't.

Dean just looked stumped, as if he couldn't wrap his head around it. Sam, on the other hand, looked as if someone had punched him in the gut. The look on his face made me have the sudden impulse to go over and wrap my arms around him and tell him that I didn't blame him for anything. Just then an episode popped into my head and I could feel the blush creeping up my face.

Sam's face went from despair to confusion when he saw the crimson blush spreading across my face. "Wait, why are you blushing?" Dean looked up and then in a split second he understood.

"Aw, man." Dean looked very sheepish all of a sudden. Sam looked at Dean in confusion, but then I could practically hear the light bulb click in his head.

"Oh," Sam shifted around self-consciously for second. "Um, what exactly are in some of the episodes?" I set the plate of hamburgers on the counter. I glanced up at the brothers and my blush deepened.

"Well, let's just say I fast forwarded through some scenes." I quickly turned around and grabbed another plate, placing a few napkins on it. I spooned the fries onto the plate and turned back to the brothers. Sam was actually blushing and had a very sheepish look one his face. Dean kept glancing at me then looking away, clearly uncomfortable.

And I laughed. I couldn't help it. They looked so much like they did in the first season, before all the other crap happened, that I had to laugh. I threw some salt on the fries and placed them by the burgers.

"Suppers ready, boys," I said with a grin. "Dig in."

*****

"Allie," Dean said with a sigh as he fell onto the couch. "That was the best cheeseburger that I've had in a while."

"He's right." Sam added as he set himself down next to Dean.

I smiled at them as I curled up in the lounge chair across from them.

"Thanks guys. And thanks for helping with the dishes as well." I sighed then, knowing what was coming next. "Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"How about you just start at the beginning." Sam said.

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. "I had heard about the other two deaths in the news, but I didn't give it much thought, just thinking it was a couple of drunken dudes who got themselves mauled by a bear. At least, that's what I thought until two weeks ago.

"I had decided to go for a hike at a local spot that everyone knew was pretty much free of wild animals. I thought I was being smart, since I knew the killings happened in secluded parts of the woods." I stopped and let out a humorless laugh. "Smart me, huh?

"Anyway, it was about fifteen minutes into the hike when I came upon the body." I stopped and closed my eyes. "He was right in the middle of the trail. I called out to him, thinking that maybe he had just tripped and knocked himself out. But as I got closer I could tell that something was not right. Blood was everywhere, dripping of the trees and bushes. I ran the last few steps to the man, and landed on my knees next to what was left of him. His arms…his arms had been ripped off. Half of his left leg was gone. His chest was torn up so bad I could see his ribs and his guts were spread out over the place. His face was so ripped up that I couldn't tell if I knew him or not.

"After the shock wore off I called nine-one-one and told them the whereabouts and all that. It was after I hung up that I realized that I was being watched. I looked up to see what I thought was a man in the bushes a little ways up the trail. I called out to him asking if he had seen anything."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Dean asked, leaning forward in the couch.

"No, and that's what tipped me off even more that something was wrong. The thing was completely covered in shadows. It was standing unnaturally still as well, with its head cocked to one side. It…unsettled me, badly." I stopped and shuddered at the memory. "I had a staring contest with it too."

"Wait," Sam said. "A staring contest?"

I cracked a grin, and then frowned as I remembered some of the details. "Yeah, that's the only way I can describe it. It almost felt like it was studying me. It would cock its head to one side and then the other, like it kept trying to get a better look at me. It was creepy. About fifteen minutes later the cops showed up. I turned to look at the cop car coming up behind me, and when I turned back the thing was gone. I told the police about it, but they never could find anything."

"They probably couldn't if they didn't know what they were looking for." Sam contemplated. "You said that it was covered in shadows?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know…" Sam brought his hand up to his mouth, his brow furrowed in deep thought. He looked up at Dean. "What do you think, Dean?"

Dean stood up and went to the window, staring out of it until he turned around. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I got nothing. A wendigo maybe? "

I groaned and put my head in my hands. A wendigo. I hated that episode. It was the only one that really scared the crap out of me, and now I might actually have a freaking one in the woods nearby.

"Maybe, maybe not." I looked up to see Sam and Dean staring at me. "I'll do some research tonight and we'll have a look around tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said heading for the stairs and his duffel bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get out of this monkey suit."

I smiled as I stood up and stretched. "I'll show you to your rooms." I heard Sam stand up and follow me upstairs. In the short hallway I turned to the left and opened the door to one of the bedrooms. I turned around to open the door across the hallway and ran face first into Sam. I jerked back so quickly that I would have fallen if Sam hadn't have reached out for me.

"Oh, sorry!" Sam said, quickly releasing me when I was back on my feet. I gave a little breathless laugh and tried to calm my spitfire beating heart.

"It's okay." I flashed him a smile as I stepped around him and opened the other bedroom's door. "I'll let you and Dean fight over which room you want. The bathroom is right there and my room is right down that little hallway." I pointed to each door. "So if you need anything just give me a holler."

Dean came up the stairs right then and shoved his way past us.

"Dibs on the shower, Sammy." Dean threw a grin at Sam as he closed the bathroom door. Sam let out an exasperated sigh. I smiled at the brothers antics.

"Thanks again, Allie." Sam said turning to look at me. "You really don't have to do this."

I looked up Sam—he was a foot taller than me—and gave him a straight answer.

"Yes, I do. You and your brother deserve to live comfortably every now and then. And I want to see this thing taken care of. Besides," I looked away from Sam and crossed my arms. "It feels as if I owe it to you."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Because you've watched our lives for the past five years? You didn't know it was real. Hell, most of the time I think my life isn't real. I go around chasing monsters and demons and things people only see in their worst nightmares. If I was in your place I would have thought it was all a TV show. You had no reason to believe that Dean and I are real people, that we weren't just a couple of actors." Sam looked at me intently for a moment. "And you're actually taking this all much better than most people have, considering you just found out all those monsters are real."

"Oh, don't worry." I smiled ruefully. "I am completely freaking out on the inside. It just _seems_ like I'm handling it well. Though I guess I am dealing with it." I let out a long sigh and shook my head. "Yeah, I'm dealing with it.

"Listen, why don't you go ahead and get comfortable while Dean is in the shower. I'm going to go and make sure everything is locked up."

"Okay," Sam said and then. "Do you want some help?"

"Naw, I got it." I said, already going down the stairs. "Thanks though, Sam. Oh, and we have wifi here so feel free to use it." I heard a mumbled alright as I continued down the stairs. I went straight for the back door and made sure it was locked.

Heading back towards the stairs and front door, I had to contemplate the odds of having the Winchester brothers staying at the house. No doubt I will get a better night's rest than I have in a while.

I saw that the front door was still locked so I made my way back upstairs. I could hear Dean was out of the shower and that he was arguing with Sam.

"Sammy, I am not sleeping in that room!"

"Sorry, Dean. You're the one who wanted first dibs on the shower, so I got first dibs on the room.

"It's like the freaking Little Mermaid in there!"

"What's the problem? We've stayed in motel rooms that had worse themes then that one."

"Dammit, Sam. You know I hate the beach."

"Too. Bad.

"Fine. We'll settle this the usual way."

"You're on. But you're gonna lose like always."

"Shut up and play."

I heard the smacking of fists against hands.

"Ohh. Always with the scissors, Dean."

"Two out of three, come on."

I had stopped in the middle of the stairway, my hand over my mouth as I tried to keep the growing hysteria inside as I heard them go again.

"I win again, Dean. Tell Sebastian I said hi." I could hear the absolute smugness and pleasure in Sam's voice at the victory he had had over his brother. I continued walking up the stairs and saw Dean shake his fists and mutter something to Sam.

"Jerk," Sam retorted. I knew right then and there what Dean had muttered under his breath.

"Alright guys, I'm turning in. I'll see you in the morning." I couldn't keep the smile off my face any longer. They turned and looked at me.

"What?" Dean asked a little petulance in his voice. I held my hands up as if to ward away a charging bull.

"Absolutely nothing," I said, though my smile got wider. "Goodnight Sam, Dean."

"Goodnight," Sam and Dean said in unison with a funny look on their faces, as if they've never really told anyone goodnight before. I fled to my room before my smile got any bigger or I started to burst out laughing.

Yes, I would sleep peacefully tonight.

*****

I woke up to Eisley's song 'Wake up in the Morning' blaring in my ears. I reached over and smacked the off button more violent then necessary. Groaning, I stretched in the bed, laying there for a moment, waiting for the dry blurriness to leave my eyes.

I sighed in annoyance at the alarm clock from waking me up from the awesome dream I was having of Sam and Dean. They had come to the house dressed up in their FED uniforms, and by the end of the dream, were staying in the house with me. It had been so vivid, much more so than my usual dreams. Too bad it was just a dream though.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. Throwing on a pair of jeans, I rummaged around the draws until I found my favorite blood red T-shirt. Heading to the bathroom, I ran my hand through my ash brown hair, undoing knots before the brush got a hold of them.

I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I was a mess. Dark circles under my eyes told of my many a sleepless nights. My skin was paler than usual, sallower, as if it had been months instead of just weeks that I had been out in the sun. I sighed. Appearances were not on my priority list at the moment. After putting my hair in a ponytail, washing my face, and brushing my teeth I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, I snatched the orange juice and then headed over to the cupboards to grab a glass. Standing at the faucet pouring the juice into the glass, I glanced out the window that was over the sink, and froze, almost dropping the glass. I looked out the window harder, placing the orange juice and glass on the counter, so I could get a closer look.

There outside, parked next to dad's old rusty Chevy truck, was Dean's 1967 black Impala. I stood there, staring at the classic muscle car, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. Then it hit me like someone had thrown the coldest bucket of water they could find at me.

It wasn't a dream. Sam and Dean were really upstairs in the spare bedrooms sleeping. Everything was real. The monsters, killings, everything. I groaned putting my head into my hands as it all washed over me. Supernatural wasn't a TV show. It was real.

But then, despite the absolute horror that reality brought with it, I smiled. Sam and Dean were in the upstairs bedrooms. In my house. I grabbed the glass and drank the juice down in gulps. As long as the Winchester brothers were in the house I was relatively safe enough.

I checked the fridge real quick as I placed the orange juice inside of it, making sure that I had everything to make breakfast with. Seeing that there were no eggs, I made a mental note to check the hen house. I grabbed the egg basket and went out the door.

The morning air was filled with a slight mist that instantly coated my skin and clothes with little water droplets. It was warm and slightly muggy, promising that it would be another humid day. A low neigh wafted through the air to greet me and I smiled in response.

"Hold on there, boy. I'll have your food out to you in a minute." I got a low snort for an answer and then a thundering of hooves. Three horses; Brego, Sojourn, and Listener galloped along the fence line, bucking and snapping their teeth at each other. Brego stopped at the gate and pawed the gate three loud times to let me know I wasn't going fast enough.

"Yeah, yeah." I said to him. "I'm hurrying." I went to the shed and opened the door, completely forgetting who I had locked inside yesterday. I was greeted by huge white flying ball of fur. I landed with an *oof* on my backside and next thing I knew I had a paw on each shoulder and was welcomed with big slobbery kisses.

"Aww, yuck!" I cried, laughing. "Aww, man! Get off, Traiden! Get off!" Traiden let out his little wolfy laugh and jumped off of me to run in a circle a few times before coming back and sitting down in front of me. I laughed again as I got up, brushing my backside off. I stopped and I couldn't help but admire Traiden.

Anyone who saw Traiden would immediately think 'wolf'. And they would be half right. Traiden was a wolf hybrid, his father being a white German Sheppard and the mother a grey Timber wolf. His solid snow, white coat, which he somehow never got dirty, his size—his back came up to my waist—and unmistakable amber wolf eyes only strengthened their first assumptions.

Traiden looked at me now, his head cocked and tongue lolling, as if to say 'what's wrong? Let's get the chores done then get back inside and eat.'

I grinned and rubbed his head, scratching him a bit behind the ears. He whined in pleasure and then took off to chase the horses as they continued to run along the fence line.

I hurriedly fed the animals, only pausing long enough to give each horse a pat on the neck and to gather the eggs. I got lucky and scavenged two dozen and a half eggs. I gave one to Traiden, which he practically swallowed whole, and threw another one to the cats as a treat.

I hurried back to the house, Traiden right on my heels, hoping that Sam and Dean were still sleeping, and betting strongly that they were. I was at the door about to open it, when I stopped. The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood up as I felt the sensation of something watching me. Traiden leaned against me and I could feel the growls rumbling through his body. I immediately grabbed the fur and skin between his shoulder blades to keep him in place. His hackles were raised and his mouth pulled over to reveal sharp canines. I slowly turned my head, scanning trees and bushes, trying to make out every shadow.

I stood there for five minutes before the uneasy sensation went away and Traiden relaxed his aggressive pose. I let out a long breath and stood up straighter, rolling my shoulders. I quickly opened the door and pulled Traiden inside with me. Turning around I locked the door, securing the extra bolt for my peace of mind.

I went to the kitchen, Traiden leading the way, and placed the basket off eggs on the counter. Reaching for mom's recipe box that she kept in the cupboard above the fridge, I tried to remember what recipe that I wanted. Placing the box on the counter, I opened and found the recipe right in front.

"Bingo," I said, clapping my hands together and rubbing them. "Let's get to work, shall we?" Traiden wagged his tail in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – I pray to the Supernatural gods to forgive me for what I am about to do to Dean. Faithful fans, do not kill me. I am sorry Dean, forgive me. I do this out of humor only. And I also apologize for taking so dang long on posting._

Chapter 2

I was placing the biscuits in the oven when Sam came downstairs. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to come into the kitchen. He slowed down when he saw me and then his eyebrows shot up as he took in my T-shirt and the counter.

Flour covered the counter where I had rolled and cut the biscuit dough and the few smears of flour that I had on my shirt stood out in sharp contrast of the red.

"Wow," Sam said as his eyes locked onto the bowl that was heaped with scrambled eggs and ground sausage. "Allie, you didn't have to cook all of this."

"If you're going to say that every time I cook something, I may have to sick Traiden on you." I said giving him a rueful grin.

"Traiden?" Sam asked, confused. Right then the dog in question came around the counter where he had been hiding, waiting for me to feed him some scraps. Sam saw him and his eyes got wide and he exhaled forcefully. Traiden saw Sam and, instead of his usual greetings of snarls and showing of teeth, he went right up to Sam and sat down in front of him. Staring up at the startled Winchester, Traiden started talking. Sam had froze when Traiden had gone up to him, but now he looked up at me with a 'what the?' look on his face.

I let out a laugh. "Traiden's talking to you. Apparently he likes you." Traiden continued to let out soft little 'ow ow wow wow ows' as Sam squatted down near him. Rubbing Traiden's head, Sam smiled.

"So you like me, huh, buddy." Sam continued to rub Traiden's head and ears all the while talking softly to him. Traiden's tail was wagging so hard I couldn't help but smile as I cleaned the counter off.

"Breakfast will be ready as soon as the biscuits are done." I told Sam, laying down one last swipe to the counter before throwing the towel in the laundry chute.

"All right," Sam said as he stood and sat in one of the barstools. Traiden came and lay down next to Sam's seat, panting happily.

"Listen, Allie." Sam started, "I was thinking last night and I was wondering if you could take us back to where you found the man?"

The split second that I froze while walking to the sink I had to control my expression. I continued walking to the faucet. I washed my hands and started to put the remaining eggs into the fridge. Sighing, I closed the door and turned back to Sam with my hands on my hips.

"Although it goes against every grain of instinct I have, I will." I turned to the oven and opened the door to check the biscuits. "I have no idea what you're gonna find out there; it's been two weeks."

"I'm not sure either but it's the best lead we have."

"What about the two most recent killings?" I asked, thinking they would be the more logical choices since they were…new.

"We checked those sites before we came here. They turned up nothing." Sam smiled at me sweetly. "I hate to say it but you're the best lead we've got."

"Hate to say it, huh? Am I that inhospitable?" I looked at him pointedly with my eyebrow raised, though I was smiling on the inside.

Sam got this worried look on his face and became flustered. "Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just thought that you—" Sam was saved from his explanation when there was a sudden loud thumping coming from the stairs. Traiden was suddenly alert, turning his head all the way around so he could get a better look at what was making the noise.

Dean came around the corner into the living room so fast that he slid a little on the floor. Coming to a standstill next to Sam, Dean inhaled and a big grin spread across his face.

"Allie, I think I'm in love." Dean said, plucking a piece of sausage from the scrambled eggs and popping it into his mouth. I laughed at Dean. Sam just rolled his eyes. Grabbing a napkin, I easily brushed the last off the flour from my shirt. I walked to the stove and seeing that the biscuits were done, grabbed a pot holder and snatched the biscuits from the oven.

"Tell me what you found last night, Sammy." Dean said as he sat down next to his brother.

"Well," Sam started, "I didn't dig up much, just a few random Native American legends of something called a 'shadow devil'. Apparently the Spanish who landed here had some encounters with the creature, but they didn't get into detail about it. Though I did find a reference to a local library; they have some documents written about the Spaniards encounters."

"Where's the library?" Dean grabbed a few pieces of sausage and threw them down to Traiden.

"In a town called Defuniak Springs." Sam looked at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's a town about twenty minutes away." I said as I finished buttering the biscuits. "I wouldn't be surprised if the had the original documents. Defuniak's library is the oldest library in Florida." I thought for a moment more. "I should probably come with you. I know some of the people there and things might go smoother and faster."

"Fine with me." Dean mumbled as he piled eggs and sausage on his plate. I noticed four biscuits were already gone. I stared at Dean. How the heck had he ate them so fast.

"Alright," Sam sighed as he got a more moderate amount of food. "We can leave after we eat."

I closed the fridges door. "Then you better start stuffin' it." I turned away from them. "The sooner we get this over the better."

"I'm sorry!" I said in exasperation. "It's not as if I run the library, Dean. How was I supposed to know they had lost their copies of the originals?"

The road flashed by as Dean sat smoldering in the driver's seat. Sam was surprisingly calm about the whole situation, if not amused. I shifted in the backseat of the Impala, wrinkling my nose at the subtle scent of greasy food and man musk. And it wasn't really the documents Dean was angry about.

"Why didn't you warn us about that dude?!" Dean thundered. Sam turned his head towards the window to hide his smile. I had to resort to less subtle methods. I put my hand over my mouth. It covered my smile, but couldn't contain my snickers.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I really didn't know he would be there today. And I was actually very surprised he showed an interest in you. He usually leaves the readers alone." Sam started choking on uncontained laughter and after a few seconds I couldn't hold back any longer either.

Dean had been assaulted by a gay dude.

"It's not funny, Sam!" Dean thundered. His face was red with embarrassment and anger. I started crying I was laughing so hard.

"Sorry, Dean." Sam managed to choke out. "But it was funny."

The library had been a bust. The clerk, who was a friend of mine, had not been able to find anything. Sam had been disappointed and Dean had seemed happy just to leave. It was Dean's misfortune that as he turned to leave he ran right smack dab into the chest of Mister Gay.

That was when the fun had started.

Sam and I had stood back watching in growing amusement as Dean tried to lose his sudden adoring puppy. The best part was at the last moment when Dean made a bee-line for the door and Mr. Gay had comped a feel of Dean's butt. Sam and I had stood in silent, hilarious shock at Dean's red face. Amazingly he didn't shoot the guy, but I had a feeling that Mr. Gay would need some makeup to cover up those black eyes, and maybe some bandages for his broken nose.

A few more giggles left my lips, and I saw Dean give me a glowering look from his rearview mirror. But I soon lost all my mirth when I realized where we were.

"Turn's comin' up soon." I stated quietly. Sam and Dean were immediately serious. No one said a word as Dean turned onto a crude dirt road. A few minutes up the road and a small gravel parking lot came into view. Dean parked the Impala and we all exited the car.

The moment I was out in the air I knew something was wrong. The birds were singing, insects were humming, but something was wrong. I felt as if I had a bright red bulls-eye painted between my shoulder blades. Dean and Sam walked over to the popped trunk and started grabbing their gear. I quickly strode over to the brothers and didn't waste any time.

"I want a gun."

Sam and Dean looked up at me and then at each other.

"I don't know…" Sam began. I grew impatient; I wanted this over with.

"Look, as I said before I have watched every episode, give or take a few, of Supernatural. I've noticed that the people with guns are less likely to die. And you don't have to give me a lesson either. I probably know how to work every gun you have." Not to mention that almost every chick on the show has been killed.

"By watching the show?" Dean asked incredulously.

I let out a breath of irritation. "Have you two been blind to your surroundings? Every person within a fifty mile radius has gun. I bet even the gay dude has some kind of pistol. You're in redneck country, boys. More than half of the people around here probably have armories in their basements. I was learning how to shoot a rifle before I could walk and instead of a sweet sixteen birthday party, I went deer hunting with an all girl posse. I am not a newb. Now will you give me a gun?"

Dean stared at me for a long moment before silently handing me the sawed off shotgun. I popped the gun open and seeing that it was loaded, snapped it shut again. I grabbed a handful of shotgun cartridges but paused.

"Are these regular shotgun shells or salt ones?"

Sam seemed just as stumped as Dean, as if I were an alien creature they had never encountered before. "Regular." Sam answered.

I just nodded as I stuffed them in my pockets. I saw a black army knife poking through some boxes. I grabbed it and started attaching it to my belt. As I was tying the strings around my leg, I glanced up to see Sam watching me.

"Hand to hand combat?" He asked cautiously.

"My brother was a Navy Seal. He figured I would need self-defense classes, so he gave them to me himself." I heard Dean mumble something along the lines of guns and rednecks and militia and that no one uses the word 'posse' anymore. I gave him a sharp look at that last one.

"Was?"

I finished tying the laces with a sharp tug and stood up to look Sam in the eye. "He was killed in Iraq about five years back. The armored truck he was in went over a rigged bomb. He and six other men died instantly." Sam and Dean were quiet again and I could see the sympathy cross Sam's face. Dean had a wall around him. No frickin' way was I going into those woods with them acting like this.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Let's get this over with. I have a bad feeling and I don't want to stay in these woods any longer than necessary." I paused as I turned to the trail. "And just to for-warn you, I might become a little clingy, so don't freak out if I make a grab for one of you."

That broke the ice. Dean smirked and opened his mouth to probably say something along the lines of 'you can get clingy with me, darling,' but Sam slapped him in the back of the head and gave him a glare. Dean refrained from saying anything but he still had that smile on his face.

We made our way down the trail and I couldn't help but notice that the ground had not been tread on for a while. That didn't bode very well. I knew the area around here usually had druggies camping out here at night. If they weren't coming to there usual spot to get high, you typically knew something was wrong.

"So, Allie," Dean drawled as he scanned the woods, "who do think is the hottest, between me and Sam?" He had that crooked smile on his face.

"Dean…" Sam sighed tiredly, like a mother who had scolded her child one to many times.

I didn't stop scanning the woods to look at Dean, but I knew how to screw with his ego. "Don't you mean you, Sam, and Cas?"

Dean threw a look in my direction. "Cas?"

"Yeah. Ever since he showed up girls have been drooling over him. Oh, they still love you Dean, you too Sam, but c'mon. An Angel of the Lord? You have to love that. Plus his brooding silences, his naiveté of human life—which is just plane adorable, and those baby blue eyes that make you want to melt are all just bonuses. Don't you think so?"

Dean opened his mouth several times but no sound came out, as if he couldn't process what I had just said. Then he saw the wicked grin curling my lips. He gave me a smile. "Funny. You're just trying to avoid the question."

"Maaaybe." Sam laughed at me and Dean mouthed, 'it's me isn't?' I smiled but I was still anxious. It dawned on me then that Dean had probably brought up the subject just to calm me down. And in a way it did.

But not enough.

Fifteen minutes into the hike we had reached the destination and I had kept to my word about clinging to someone. My left hand had a fistful of Sam's jacket, and I was grateful that he didn't show any outside annoyance and tolerated it. Dean and Sam scanned the area carefully but my eyes were locked on the black stains that covered the ground and leaves.

"The blood's still here?" Sam questioned.

I answered and I could hear the flatness in my voice. "It hasn't rained since the accident. It's the dry season, before the hurricanes start comin' in." I let go of Sam and walked over to the caked blood. I knelt by where I remembered the body was and stared at the spot where I had seen the man in the shadows. I lifted my finger and pointed in that direction. "That's where I saw the thing. Just past those bushes and in the trees a little ways."

Sam and Dean started that way but I didn't follow. A sick feeling in the pit of my stomach seemed to rise in my throat and a deep earthy smell mixed with copper filled my senses. I felt numb and couldn't move my arms or legs. I couldn't even turn my head.

"Sam…Dean…" I whispered, not nearly loud enough for them to hear.

"Shhh," a whispery voice sounded behind me. I felt something caress my hair. "Shh, no need to fear, dear one. I've watched you from a ways now. You are quite unique and strong. Come with me dear one. You will be rewarded greatly and will be with me forever."

Sheer panic coursed through my veins. I knew that the thing behind me was not human and I was terrified because a part of me wanted to obey, felt a high at the possibilities that crossed my mind. Sam and Dean were right there, not twenty feet away.

"…Sam…"

"Shh, come, dear one, come with me." Something that felt like hands slipped under my arms, helping me stand. At that moment, Sam froze and then jerked around.

"Allie!"

Sam took off at a dead run for me. Dean whirled around and taking one look, lifted his pistol and took aim. I felt the bullet whip past my face and heard the dull thud of lead on flesh. I crumpled in the dirt as the creature hissed in pain. Something warm spread though my shirt and I realized it must have been the creatures blood. With me out of the way Sam joined in the firing. I heard several thuds but from the sounds in the woods it was getting away.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered wild eyed as he reloaded his gun. "What the hell was that thing?"

Sam ran over to me and rolled me over. He put his hand under my head and lifted me up. "Allie? Allie, are you alright?"

I tried to lift my head up but I couldn't. I still couldn't move anything. "…Sam?"

"It's okay, I'm here." Sam's face was scrunched up in that look of concern I had seen so many times on the television. For some reason that didn't help me. I felt my eyes widen in alarm.

"I…can't…move, Sam. Can't…move."

Sam didn't hesitate as he lifted me in his arms and started running to the car. My head lolled onto his shoulder and I saw Dean behind us, his gun pointed to the ground and his eyes searching the trees. We reached the car in half the time it took us to hike the way up. Sam slid into the backseat, pulling me along until I was seated in his lap, my head resting in the crook of his neck, and my legs stretched out in the seat. Dean revved the engine and we were back on the pavement in a few minutes.

"Was there a hospital in Defuniak?" I heard Sam ask.

"I thought I saw a sign. I know I saw a clinic."

"She doesn't need a clinic, Dean!"

"No…" I murmured, my voice slurred. "No…hospital…or clinic. Just take me…back to…the house." I was growing more lethargic and I felt my eyes closing. "Medical kit…in the master…bedroom. Under…the bed. All…you need…is in there." With that I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly woke to the dull throbbing in my head. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room, but the light filtering through my window made me close my eyes again. I groaned as I sat up, clutching my head.

"Morning sunshine."

I gasped and grabbed a throwing knife under my pillow, letting it loose without aiming. I heard a curse as someone threw themselves to the floor and a split second later, the dull thud of the knife hitting wood. I blinked a few times until the blurriness in my eyes left me.

Dean was getting up off the floor looking between the wobbling knife and me. Sam was on the other side of the room, holding one of my books in his hands, shock on his face.

My hands flew to my mouth. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Dean walked over to the knife and tried to yank it out. It took him five times, and when he finally got it he looked at me in disbelief. "What the hell is this?" He held the knife up and got a closer look at it. "Is this custom made?"

"My Dad made me a set when I was seventeen" I still couldn't believe what I had just done. "I am so, so sorry, Dean. I'm not used to people being in my room and you startled me. I reacted without thinking."

Dean was stuck on something else though. "Your old man made you these? What kind of family is this?"

Sam was smiling now. "Dude, she almost took off your head. And without even looking."

"Sorry, sorry!"

Dean grumbled under his breath at Sam but when he looked he smiled and twirled the knife in his hand. "No big deal. My fault for scaring you. I'd be a little paranoid too if I had something like that attack me."

Sam looked at me carefully from the safety of the other side of the room. "How do you feel?"

The throbbing in my head was subsiding. "Okay I guess. I've got a headache and I'm a little nauseous." I looked down at my feet, and wiggled my toes. "And I can move."

Sam smiled and walked to the bed, leaning down and putting his hand on my forehead, checking for a fever. "That's good. We almost took you to the hospital but decided you knew what you were talking about. We hoped anyway."

It was impossible not to acknowledge the fact that I had two extremely handsome men in my room. I blushed deep red but only Dean seemed to notice it. He gave me a smirk from across the room.

"You're a little warm," the blush deepened, "but I don't think you have a fever. We were worried there for a while. You've been knocked out since yesterday."

I started. "What time is it?"

"2:30"

I blinked in surprise. All night I had been unconscious? I opened my mouth to speak when I noticed a white furry nose sticking out from under my door. "Umm, guys?" I pointed with my finger.

"Oh, yeah," Dean laughed as he stood and walked over to the door. "Your dog has been worried about you. He kept trying to jump up in the bed with you so we had to put him out." The moment Dean cracked the door open, Traiden shoved it open the rest of the way and lunged for me. He landed on the bed and very carefully started sniffing my face and then my arms, stomach, and legs. I smiled at his obvious concern and rubbed him between the ears. His amber eyes locked with mine and he growled softly, before licking the shoulder that had had the creature's blood on it.

"You're right boy; I should have taken you with us. I will next time." I glanced at my shoulder to look at the blood when I realized I had a clean white t-shirt on.

And no pants.

I blushed blood red and pulled the sheets around me further. "So…who undressed me?"

Dean put a hand over his mouth and said, "I think I left something in the kitchen." I glared, disbelieving at Dean's retreating back, until I saw Sam's face. It was the same color as mine.

"I didn't think you'd want to go to bed in dirty clothes. I'm sorry if I…"

"No, no it's fine. Thank you." There was an awkward silence in the room until I cleared my throat. "Umm, would you mind…?" I gestured to my legs underneath the covers.

"Oh. Oh, right! Sorry, I'll…leave you to it." He made a very fast and ungraceful exit that had me laughing. I slowly stepped out of the bed and did some careful stretches. Everything seemed to be in okay order. I was only a little stiff from lying still for so long. I grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Traiden jumped off the bed and followed me, stopping at the bathroom door and lying down across the threshold on guard duty. I smiled as I closed the door, thinking that I had enough guardians in the house.

I took a longer than necessary shower but the hot water felt wonderful and I needed the relaxation. I toweled off and got dressed before opening the door and letting out a scream.

There, standing in the doorway petting a wagging Traiden, was Castiel. He looked at me and his eyebrows drew together. "Did I frighten you?" His voice was deep and gravely, and I just shook my head since I couldn't speak. Both of my hands had flown to my mouth and I suddenly felt as if I needed to lie down again.

"Allie!" Sam shouted and I heard the thunder of him and Dean running up the stairs. Sam had a shotgun and Dean had his pistol out. When they caught sight of Castiel in front of the bathroom door and me standing there with wet hair, they both had thunderous expressions on their faces.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you about personal space?"

"Oh," Castiel said, stepping a pace away from me. "I apologize."

"No need," I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "You just surprised me."  
"You weren't in the bathroom looking at her when she was showering, were you?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Castiel cocked his head with a confused expression on his face. "What would be the purpose of that?"

Dean smirked at some private joke of his. Sam just gave him a dirty look. "Allie, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Allie Roe."

Castiel tipped his head to me. "Hello, Allie."

I nodded my head towards him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, really."

Castiel stared at me for a moment longer before turning to Dean. "We need to talk."

"Couldn't you have just called?"

"No."

Dean sighed. "Alright come down stairs and we'll talk." Dean and Cas went down the stairs first, Traiden right behind Cas. I had to lean on Sam for support as we made our way down. I wasn't quite sure whether I could support myself or not.

Sam took me to the kitchen and Dean and Cas sat in the living room, talking low so I couldn't hear them. I turned and looked at Sam. "Shouldn't you be in there?"

Sam shook his head with a smile. "Dean will tell me what they talked about. It's probably nothing to worry about."

I winced at Sam's attempt to write it off for me. I wasn't stupid. I now knew what was going on in the world, and I knew Cas' visits weren't always just fun and game's. A thought popped in my head and I groaned quietly.

"What?"

"The animals. They haven't been taken care of since yesterday."

"Don't worry about them. I fed your horses yesterday and Dean helped me this morning with all of the animals."

I stared at Sam. "How did you know how much to give the horses?"

"I saw the marker lines inside the containers. I figured that's how much you fed them."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I put those there when I had to go out of town one time, so the kid who was feeding them would know how much to give." I smiled. "Who did you make Dean feed?"

Sam had a completely innocent look on his face. "The chickens."

I laughed so hard that Dean and Castiel looked over at us. Dean looked annoyed, but Cas just looked curious. I looked up at Sam and smiled. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem. Dean had to wash his boots off afterwards but even he didn't gripe much."

"Wonders of wonders."

Sam grinned but grew serious. "What happened out there, Allie?"

My brow furrowed as I thought on it. "I honestly don't know. I was kneeling on the ground when this sick sensation seemed to spread through me. I couldn't move. Then that thing came up behind me and started talking to me." I shivered and folded my arms around me.

"It spoke to you?"

"It called me it's 'dear one'. It said I should come away with it, that I would be rewarded." I paused. "Sam, it said it's been watching me. You and Dean saw it, right? What did it look like?"

Sam looked at me in concern. "I asked Dean if he had seen the same thing, and we both agreed it look liked a man covered in shadows. But there had to have been something solid underneath because it bled."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I saw Dean stand up and walk over to us. Castiel stood as well but stayed a little behind Dean.

"Are there any diners around here, Allie?" Dean asked with a grin. "We've been munching on snacks ever since you conked out."

I looked past Dean at Cas. "Are you leaving?"

Castiel nodded once. "I have to go do research now. Dean. Sam." He inclined his head to me but before he could disappear I stopped him.

"Wait, wait!" I tried very hard to ignore Sam and Dean's confused faces as I walked up closer to Castiel. I drew in a deep breath. "I wanted to ask your permission to do something to you. Just so you don't strike me down or something in surprise." He looked at me in confusion, so I rushed on. "It's just a small something, nothing big."

Castiel was still for a moment before finally nodding is ascent. "Alright, I give you my permission."

I almost cracked a smile then, but didn't. I was too nervous. I took another deep breath, walked right up to the angel, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I put my lips to his ear and started to whisper so Sam and Dean couldn't hear.

"Thank you Castiel, for everything you're doing. For Sam and Dean and even me. Thank so very, very much. I'm sorry for what you had to give up, but I can tell you right now with every certainty that God is looking at you and everything you've done and He is very pleased with you Castiel. He is very happy with you indeed." At first there was no reaction and I was starting to think I should pull away, when I felt Castiel put his arms around me very hesitantly, but gently and firmly. His face rested on the side of my head.

I was hugging an angel. And the angel was hugging me back. I didn't have to look at Sam and Dean to feel the shock on their faces. When I pulled back, Castiel let me go. I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and I saw a fleeting smile cross his lips. Castiel looked at Sam and Dean and said something that surprised me.

"Look after her." Castiel actually gave them a stern look that threatened consequences if I came to harm. Then with a more tender look for me, he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood there staring at the spot Castiel had just vacated. I wasn't quit sure that I wanted to turn around and see Sam and Dean just yet, but I knew I had to get it over with. The look on their faces surprised me.

"So what? We don't get hugs and kisses?" Dean asked grinning from ear to ear.

Blood rose to my face. But I just said sweetly, "You want some sugar, honey?" Sam burst out laughing and Dean just chuckled good naturedly. I smiled sheepishly and decided to be a little honest. "Truthfully, I probably would have tackled both of you on site if I wasn't so intimidated by ya'll. But I think that may be wearing off, so watch yourselves." They just smiled wider.

I gave Dean a number to a local restaurant—I was still too wiped out to cook anything—and went to the living room to crash on the couch. Traiden jumped up into my lap and gently laid his head on my stomach and I discarded the thought of a blanket. Sam followed us and lay down in the lounge chair. We listened for a moment to Dean trying to decipher the heavy southern accent on the phone before a memory popped into my head.

"Sam, I just remembered something. Yesterday morning outside I had a feeling something was watching me. Traiden had acted very hostile too. It was a good five minutes before the feeling went away. Do you think it could have been that thing?"

"I don't know, maybe. Was there anything else it said to you?"

I racked my brain. "It said I was 'unique and strong.' Not quite sure on what he means by that. And it also said I would be with it forever. Creepy thought."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Damn people around here." Dean grumbled as he joined us, plopping down in the loveseat. "Couldn't understand one word that woman said."

"Hey," I scolded half-heartedly, "these are my people around here. Don't be dissin' them."

"Yeah, well I can understand you."

I laughed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back on the arm rest, listening to Sam and Dean discuss different theories on the monster.

Next thing I knew Sam was gently shaking me awake. I blinked a few times and the smell of hamburgers and fries greeted me.

"Allie, Dean's back with the food."

"I can smell that." I stretched as I stood and wandered over to the counter. Three cheeseburgers and a large salad graced the counter, and I betted twenty bucks to myself that Sam would only touch the salad.

I was digging into my hamburger, having a surprisingly easy conversation with the brothers, when the phone rang. I leaned over Sam and snatched the phone before he could hand it to me.

"Hello?"

"Allie, I think I may have something for you."

I grinned at the high voice on the other end. "Hey, Teesha. What do you mean you have something for me?"

"Well, you know how you came in yesterday looking for those Spanish documents?"

"Yeah, I remember. But you weren't there yesterday."

"I know. Marsha was and she was the one who told me you were looking for them. I found them."

I sat up a little straighter. "Marsha said they weren't at the library anymore. That they were lost or something."

I could practically hear her roll her eyes. "The only thing that was lost was Marsha's mind. According to her you had some nice male flesh with you."

"Umm, their cousins. From Kansas." Sam and Dean were looking at me now. I quickly put it on speakerphone. "What was it you found?"

"Well, it did take some digging but get this. Apparently the Spanish who landed here made friends with the local Indian tribe. But the chieftain soon warned the Spaniards to leave or the 'shadow devil' would curse them. The Spanish ignored the warnings at first, but after a good amount of people went missing they decided to heed the warning. They left but one of the Spaniards recorded a few things from what one of the Indians said. This thing was creepy, girl. The document said that the creature usually showed itself as black smoke in the form of a man, but could take the image of a loved one and lure the person away. And it preferred women. "

"Well, that's comforting. Almost sounds like a shapeshifter."

"Maybe, girl, but whatever that thing was it sure was spooky. I would hate to be an Indian during that time."

"Me and you both." I muttered. "Thanks, Teesha. I appreciate you looking in on it."

"No problem, and hey, next time you come down bring those cousins of yours. I need a date and some fresh meat would be nice."

I smiled. "Sure thing, Teesh. Bye." I put the phone down on the counter and just stared at my half-eaten hamburger.

It preferred women. How nice.

"Allie," I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see Sam watching me intently. "Allie, we'll get this thing. I promise." I nodded and gave a perfunctory smile.

"Aw, don't worry, Allie." Dean said, his mouth stuffed. "Me and Sammy here we'll find that sucker and blow him to kingdom come."

My smile was a little more real this time, but I still felt hollow. "I'm gonna go check on the horses. See if they need anything." I stood up and walked out the door, Traiden close on my heels.

It was cloudy outside with the wind blowing fiercely. I was caught of guard at first, but when I felt the thick humidity in the air and the heat I knew a storm was coming. The trees whipped back and forth, shedding green leaves and making a thick carpet on the ground.

Traiden trotted along in front of me, stopping at the gate as I opened it. I looked around the twelve acre pasture before spotting the horses. Sojourn and Listener were standing with tails to the wind. But not Brego. He had his head up high and was looking at me, his long black mane whipping in the wind. The mahogany color of his coat seemed to glow in the low light.

"Padda!" I let out in a high pitched voice. "Padda, padda!" The bay was loping towards before I even got the second call out. He slid to a stop in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his mane. I took a deep breath and smelled the sweet smell of hay mixed with an earthy muskiness that only Brego had. I relaxed into a mindset that had me slowly moving towards Brego's back, running my hands along his neck until they were on his withers. I grabbed to handfuls of his thick mane, took a short running burst, and leapt sideways onto Brego's back. I breathed a sigh of contentment as I felt his steady breaths under me, the solidness and strength of him.

"Is this how you relax?"

I looked up to see Sam and Dean leaning on the wooden fence. Both of them had curious looks on their faces, but Sam's seemed more intense. "Yeah."

"I don't see how you could relax." Dean said. "You don't even have anything on him."

I smiled. "What Dean? You don't think I can ride?"

"No, I think you can or you wouldn't have been able to jump up there like you did." He paused for a moment. "I still think you're nuts."

"I guess that means you don't want a ride, huh?"

"Nope."

I laughed and turned to Sam, urging Brego a little closer. "What about you, Sam? You want to ride."

Sam was stroking Brego's face with a look of a kid in a candy store, a smile lighting his face. "On one of the others?"

I shook my head. "Sojourn and Listener are good horses, but their not used to bareback riding. No, you can ride double with me. Brego's strong and can carry us both."

In answer, Sam climbed over the fence, but when he reached the top I motioned for him to stop and positioned Brego so Sam could slide on behind me. His arms quickly wrapped around my waist as he tried to balance himself. He was shaking just a little bit.

"First time on a horse?" I whispered as I turned Brego away from the fence at an easy walk.

"No," Sam tightened his grip on me when he started sliding to the right. Brego stepped sideways and aided Sam back into the right position. "When I was ten Dad went on a hunt and left Dean and me at motel that was next to a riding stable. I snuck away in the middle of the night and managed to get one of the horses close enough to the fence where I could climb on. I had just sat there, letting the horse take me wherever. I rode for about two hours, before I decided to get off. Dean never found out about it. He was still asleep when I got back."

I was smiling when he finished. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing the story." I glanced back at him and my smile turned excited. "Ready to ride?"

Sam grinned back. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hold on tight then." I waited till Sam had a death grip on me before tightening my legs and asking Brego to gallop. I felt his muscles bunch as he gathered himself to launch. We shot off and Sam almost pulled me off but he quickly righted himself, holding on to me tightly. Brego ate the ground up and it felt as if we were flying.

"That's it Sammy! Ride 'em cowboy!" Dean yelled from the fence. Sam let out a whoop in return and I heard his laugh that followed it. I let Brego run for a while before slowing him down to a smooth lope, then trot, and finally a walk. Brego was barely breathing hard and I patted his neck. Sam and I—on the other hand—were breathing as if we had run a ten mile race.

"That…was amazing, Allie." Sam panted. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You liked it?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we could convince your brother…?" We had made are way back to Dean and he smiled when he heard me.

"Sorry, girl. Looks fun but not interested."

"You don't know what your missing Dean."

"I think I do. Their called broken bones."

I laughed at him and waited for Sam to slide down. Sam made touched down and held out his hands to steady me as I slid down.

"Relaxed yet?" Sam teased.

I grinned at him. "Very."

"Good."

Rain started coming down and Dean let out a whoop that had Brego swivel on his heels, did a bronco buck, and galloped for the trees. Sam and I jumped the fence and ran with Dean to the porch, where Traiden was waiting, nice and dry.

"Here you go, Allie. Three bags of horse feed, one bag of minerals, one bag of cat food, one of dog food, and fifteen square bales of feed. All crammed into your truck. Is that all you'll be needin'?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Thanks Dan." I walked out to my truck and slid into the driver's seat. Traiden was sitting up in the passenger's side, keeping a vigilant eye on anyone who passed to close to the vehicle.

Dan leaned on the door as I started the truck. He had to talk over the roaring of the engine. "Are you sure you don't want me sendin' some boys with you back home to help you unload."

I smiled up at Dan. "No thanks, Dan. I can unload this by myself."

Dan shrugged and pushed away from the truck. "If you say so. Take care of yourself, Allie."

"Always do, Dan. Thanks again."

The drive home was such a normal everyday thing with Traiden sticking his head out the window that I couldn't help but relax to some degree. As I pulled up the driveway, I noticed with some disappointment that Sam and Dean had not made it back from town. Another person had been reported murdered this morning and Sam and Dean had donned their FED uniforms to go investigate. I had bowed out from that one. One bloody corpse was enough for me right now.

I unloaded the feed first before driving into the pasture. I parked next to an old decrepit horse trailer. I let Traiden out and he bounded out of the seat and proceeded to chase the horses around the pen to keep them from bothering me while unloading the hay. I struggled with the trailer's door before it released with a squeal. I gave the last of the leftover hay to the horses and started pulling some gloves on.

Traiden, who had laid down near the truck, lifted his head towards the house and started wagging his tail furiously. Jumping up, he took off at a dead run for the porch. I looked at the house and driveway, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Crazy wolf," I muttered. I grabbed a bale and struggled to put the heavy thing in the trailer. Wishing that Sam and his ridiculous muscles were here I stepped outside only to run into someone's chest. I jerked back and had a knife in my hand before I recognized the familiar trench coat.

"Allie."

I sighed in relief. "Hello Castiel." The angel was standing by the trailer with Traiden pressed up against his leg, looking up at Cas with adoring eyes. I bent down and slipped the knife back into the boot sheath.

Castiel was staring at me with curious eyes, and then he turned to the hay. In the blink of an eye it was all suddenly gone.

"What the—!" I whirled to the opening of the trailer and found all fifteen bales neatly stacked inside.

"You looked as if you needed help." Castiel stated. He walked over and with one hand closed the rusted door of trailer, with no squeaking sounds.

"Well…thanks Cas. You saved me from having an aching back tonight." I then grinned from ear to ear and enveloped the angel in a hug. Castiel wasn't quite as shy about hugging me as last time and he soon had his arms around me. "I'm happy to see you Castiel. I didn't think you'd be back." I stepped back and saw the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"I have to wonder why Dean and Sam never greet me as pleasantly as you do."

I laughed and motioned for him to get in the truck with me but he shook his head.

"I'll open the gate for you."

I blinked a few times in shock, wondering when Castiel had learned chivalry but quietly got into the truck and drove through the opened gate. I parked the vehicle and walked over to a swinging bench under an oak tree. Castiel latched the gate and started over to the bench, Traiden following on his heels.

"Were you sitting on the porch when we pulled up?" I asked as Castiel sat next to me on the swing.

"No. I arrived only shortly before you saw me." He reached out and petted Traiden on the head. "Your dog was waiting for me."

"Waiting for you?"

"He was sitting by the spot I arrived at."

I stared at Traiden. "Well, ain't that something."

Castiel's brows drew together. "Your voice is different from anyone that I have heard before. Why is that?"

I let out a short laugh. "I'm a southerner, Cas. People sound different in the South. You stand me next to a Yankee and you'll definitely be able to tell the difference."

"What is a Yankee?"

I grinned. "Someone north of the southern states. We call them Yankees."

"Are Sam and Dean Yankees?"

"No, Sam and Dean are Midwesterners. There're from Kansas."

"Oh."

"Cas, I know you didn't come here to help me unload hay or ask about my accent. What's going on?"

Castiel turned and looked at me. "I went to Sam and Dean."

"At the crime scene?"

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

"They were busy when I saw them but Sam told me they would talk to me when they got back here. Dean told me to come and keep you company until they got back."

I had to look away from Castiel and put a hand over my mouth to keep from grinning. I didn't know whether I should thank Dean, or strangle him on sight. Why oh, why did Dean have to send his guardian angel to me. An extremely handsome guardian angel. Cas' voice drew me back.

"If you do not want company I could leave." He sounded a little more melancholy than usual and I had to smile. I was making friends with an angel.

"Castiel, I would love your company."

We talked about many things—most of them amusing because Castiel was still baffled by human culture and traditions and interrupted a lot—and I found it calming to talk to him and explain things. In fact I was down right giddy.

"Allie, did you mean what you said last time? About God?"

The question caught me off guard. "Yes, Castiel, I meant it."

A pained expression came onto his face and I was immediately aware that I was missing something. "I don't think he cares, Allie."

"Castiel, what's wrong? What is it that I don't know?"

And then a look crossed his face that I had never seen before, one that shocked me and made me furious at the same time. A look of angry, bitter disappointment.

"It doesn't matter." He said leaning forward, his deep voice hoarse with anger. "Not anymore."

I watched him and I was suddenly feeling very inadequate to lift him from this sudden bitterness. Dean could always lift his spirits one way or another. Suddenly I had an idea pop into my head, something that would shock Cas out of this mood.

I scooted closer to Castiel and draped my arm across his shoulders. Then I lifted my arm and started to run my hand through his hair. His reaction was exactly what I wanted. He froze, and then slowly turned his head to look at me, a look of utter bafflement on his face.

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wanted to see how soft your hair was." I stopped for a moment. "Should I have asked permission?"

He stared at me as if he didn't know how to answer, but he shook his head and I continued to run my hand through his hair. We sat there for a good bit, until I dropped my hand and smiled.

"Feeling better?"

He looked confused but a knowing look came into his eyes. "You were trying to cheer me up."

"Did it work?" I grinned at him. He just smirked and a thought crossed my head that I wondered if Dean was proud of teaching Castiel how to smirk.

"C'mon." I said as I stood up. "The boys will probably be back before too long, and I want to fix some lunch for them." I watched Cas stand up and grinned at him. "Maybe you could help me cook?"

I was laughing at Castiel's expression so I didn't notice that Traiden had positioned himself between the woods and us. I didn't notice the slinking way he walked or his hackles rise. I didn't notice the shadow creeping through the woods until it disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N-Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! i hope you keep reading and enjoying!_

Chapter 5

Sam and Dean walked into the house to see me doubled over laughing at a flour covered Castiel.

"What?" An exasperated Castiel asked me. "What did I do wrong?"

"I told you to roll the meat in the flour, Cas." I choked out. "Not explode them with flour." I stood up to Sam and Dean smiling at us from the living room. "Oh, hey guys!"

"You both seem to be having some fun." Sam observed as he loosened his tie.

"Just giving Cas a cooking lesson." I grinned. "We have some chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans ready in here. And there's some gravy for the potatoes and steaks on the stove."

Dean was grinning and was already spooning large helping onto his plate by the time I finished talking. Castiel still looked frustrated so I gave him a wet towel to wash his face off.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." Cas growled as he wiped the flour off. Sam hid his amusement and walked into the living room with the disgruntled angel.

"This looks great, Allie." Dean said as he sat down at the counter. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

I smiled at Dean. "My mom taught me. She always said that no matter what profession a woman takes, she needs to learn how to cook."

"And what's your profession?"

"I was a literature teacher at the high school, but I quit last year."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons, Dean."

"A boyfriend or something?"

I contained my grin. "No."

"Something else?"

"Not gonna talk about it, Dean."

He shrugged his shoulders, taking a huge bite of steak and gravy. "Alright, no more questions about that."

"Good." I grabbed a plate for Sam and myself before settling down next to Dean. "Did you and Sam find anything today?" I asked him quietly.

Dean's mood turned a little dark. "No, not one damn thing. The man who got killed was ripped to pieces. It looked like the thing used his arms and legs to draw lines on the walls. Sam said they didn't mean anything. I think the thing was just playing with its food."

I winced and turned to look at Sam and Castiel who were sitting on the couch discussing something in low voices. "No solution then."

Dean turned to me and put his hand on my arm. "Allie, don't you dare worry about this. Sammy and me, we'll take care of you. I promise you that."

I looked at Dean and the intense look on his face. How many times had he made that promise and wasn't able to keep it. And how many times had Dean been broken inside because of it.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Dean's neck. "Thank you." I whispered. "I know you will." Dean just patted my back awkwardly. I pulled back and noticed that he looked just a little red from blushing but he seem to sit a little straighter too.

I looked into the living room and saw Sam watching us with a smile. Castiel was looking at me with what seemed like an approved air, as if I did something to lift me up in his eyes just a little more.

"So, Cas, did Allie scream when you popped up today?" Dean asked with a grin. I shoved his arm and walked around the counter to fix my plate.

"No," Castiel said serenely, staring out the window, "she pulled a knife on me."

Dean started choking on a bite of mashed potatoes. I slapped him on the back with a laugh and looked over at the smug angel. Cas was giving me one of his sidelong looks with a small smirk on his face.

"You pulled a knife on an angel?" Sam asked laughing.

"Yes, Sam, I did. Only I didn't realize who it was until a split second later."

"Did you apologize?"

Castiel said, "She gave me a hug."

Dean turned to me. "What is up with you and the hugs?" I just raised my hands in a warding gesture.

"Excuse me for being a hugging person, Dean." I grinned. "Now hush up and eat your food."

"Yes, mom."

I cuffed him on the head and then turned around to see Sam and Cas standing up.

"Thanks for letting us know, Cas."

"Just keep it in mind, Sam. And watch yourself." Castiel shook his hand and walked over to me. I was surprised, but pleased, when Castiel engulfed me in a hug.

"Great," Dean grumbled, "she taught the angel how to hug."

I was still though as Castiel started to whisper in my ear. "Allie, something else is going on here, something more than what is on the surface. You need to watch the brothers closely as much as you watch after yourself. They are in danger now as well and you're the only one who can help them. I can't help you here anymore, even with my current status. Allie, you need to be more careful." He stopped and looked at Traiden. "Never let the dog leave your side. He can and will protect you. Don't tell Sam and Dean what I've told you, they don't need to know. Remember this, Allie." He paused once and stepped back. "Be safe."

I blinked once and Cas was gone.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, curious.

"I have no idea." I murmured. I saw Sam and Dean exchange a look but I was staring at the white wolf lying by the front door.

oOo

I laid one more swipe to the last dish and handed it to Sam to rinse it off. It was strange having one of the brothers helping me in the kitchen. Strange, but comforting.

"That's it, Sam. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem." Sam put the plate in the cupboard and headed for the stairs. "I'm just gonna go clean up."

"Alright," Dean said absently. He was on the couch reading a Bud K magazine and I thought it was funny that he was so absorbed in it. "They have Lord of the Rings swords in here. That's so cool."

"They do have cool things in there." I commented as I sat in the lounge chair. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. I finally settled for Mythbusters but I couldn't keep my mind on it. I glance over at Traiden and tried to make sense of what Castiel had said. I tried to come up with different reasons, but I couldn't come up with even one. Finally, I got so frustrated that I had to stop thinking about. I switched off the TV and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night. See you in the morning, Dean."  
Dean glanced up from his magazine with a smile. "Goodnight, Allie."

I walked to the foot of the stairs and then turned to Traiden. "Come on, boy, time for bed." He didn't move. "Traiden?" A chill ran through as Traiden slowly turned his head towards me. His normally amber eyes looked like molten gold. He stared at me for a moment more before turning his head back to the door and resuming his vigil.

I watched him for a moment more before slowly heading up the stairs. I was still trying to process what I had just seen when I heard the click of the bathroom door. I looked up to see Sam…damp, with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh, holy biceps," I breathed, hoping he didn't hear. My face felt like it was on fire and I knew it was just as red. How in the world could he have hidden under so many layers of clothing for so long? I realized I was staring and quickly turned my head to look at the wall.

"Sorry! I-I thought…" I rushed trying very hard not to stare at him. Suddenly, I couldn't stand being in the same hallway with a half-naked Sam. "Goodnight, Sam!" Without waiting for his reply, I rushed to my room and almost slammed the door closed.

I collapsed against the door, my heart beating frantically. I knew that what I did was rude, but there was no way I was going to go back out there until Sam put some clothes on. I didn't know how long I could have stood _not_ staring at him. I groaned as I shoved away from the door.

I closed the curtains to my only window and grabbed my pajamas. I stopped from putting on my short sleeved shirt, glancing to the door. I walked over to my dresser and pulled open a door, shuffling through the clothes until my hands met something hard. I drew the objects out and set the on the dresser top.

Forearm knife sheaths. I stared at them for a long moment thinking of Traiden's strange behavior…and his eyes. Each sheath held two knives and each knife was razor sharp. They were meant to be thrown but could be used equally for stabbing. I never used them and only wore them once in the big city. I slowly drew one out and stared at it. Making my decision, I strapped the sheaths to my arms and grabbed a black long sleeved shirt.

Suddenly, home didn't seem very safe anymore.

oOo

Traiden didn't move when Dean finally decided to go to bed. The wolf's eyes never left the door and in the dark room they seemed to glow.

Hours pass and suddenly Traiden was on his feet, his hackles raised and his lips drawn over his teeth, but he didn't make a sound.

Something was scratching at the door. The latch seemed to jiggle for a moment before slowly turning all the way around, unlocking the door. Then the doorknob started to turn. Traiden stepped closer, seeming to float to the door. He stopped and waited, crouched down.

The door flung open and Traiden lunged for the figure in the doorway, but the shadow flashed out of the way. Turning in midair, Traiden tried to snap at the shadow, but failed when he hit the dirt outside. He was up immediately, but it was too late.

The door was closed.

oOo

I woke to a dull thud in the hallway. Before I could reach over and turn on the light, someone opened my door. I tensed at first but relaxed when I recognized the silhouette of Sam.

"Sorry," he whispered walking over to my bed and sitting on the edge. "I tripped over something in the hallway. It was kind of loud, so I wanted to see if I woke you."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled a little sheepishly, "Listen, Sam, about earlier, I just wanted to…"

"Shh," he murmured. He ran his hand over my cheek and tangled it in my hair. Leaning close he inhaled. "So beautiful."

"Umm, Sam, what—" I was silenced when Sam bent down and kissed me fiercely. At first I was overwhelmed, and I started to get an inkling that something was wrong. And then I smelled it. Rich soil mixed with copper. I went numb.

"Sleeeep," it whispered, "time to sleep, now."

I fought against it and somehow managed to rise out of the ensuing paralysis, but not before the creature realized it. I felt the hard blow to the side of my head. I fell onto my bed and before I went out completely I saw Sam's form leaning over me.

"You should have just slept." It said scolding, and then I fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N—Thank you for the patience and awesome reviews everyone. I will inform you that this is the next to last chapter. Yes, only one more chapter left and I think it will answer some questions…and open a LOT more for discussion. BUT I have decided that I am going to write a sequel. The title of that story will be_ 'Redemption's War'_ and will take place in the last few episodes of season five, and yes it will have Allie and our beloved wolfy, Traiden in it. With the boys as well of course. (How could they NOT be in it.) I have actually started working on it but it may be a while before I post it because I would like to make sure I have my plot and everything situated. Just bare with me people, I'm a little new to fic writing and I need to adjust. In the mean time please enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated. _;)

Chapter 6

"Wake up, precious. Time to wake my sweet."

Sam's voice penetrated the black fog in my head, but I instinctively knew something was wrong. One side of my head throbbed from being hit and a strong copper taste coated my tongue. I was sitting in a wooden chair with my hands tied behind the back of it. Also, Sam never called me 'honey.' I opened my eyes to see Sam's smiling face leaning down over me…and an unconscious Sam and Dean tied in chairs behind him. I drew in a deep breath to fight off the chill racing up my spine.

"You're not Sam." I stated quietly.

The pseudo Sam pursed his lips. "No, I am not," he smiled and flexed his arm, "but I'm really starting to like this form. He's so strong and tall…not to mention that this shape is pleasing to you. I thought you might like it, considering your infatuation with this male of your species. You may even call me Sam if you like."

"How about I just call you devil? Maybe Shadow?" I didn't know if being sarcastic right now was a good thing but coming up with something snarky was making me think clearly. I glanced at Sam and Dean and saw their chests rising and falling. Feeling a shot of relief that they were alive, I shifted and felt ropes dig into my wrists. Shadow had chosen the weaker chair to sit me in but I knew I wouldn't be able to break the thing even if I wanted to. Just as I was thinking that he had to have disarmed me, I felt something hard dig into my arm as I bent it. My forearm knives.

Shadow gave me a wicked smile and leaned in even closer. "I used to adore that name the local savages used to call me by. But it just doesn't seem right coming from your lips." He leaned in closer and threaded a lock of my hair through his fingers, bringing it to his nose. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep draught of air. "Such a sweet smell."

Well, that wasn't unnerving at all. I was as stiff as a board as he leaned away and I couldn't help the trickle of disgust that leaked out of my eyes. He saw it and smiled.

"You'll get used to me, I know. After you spend enough time with me I'll make sure you'll adore me."

I stopped trying to asses the situation and looked up into the Shadow's face. "And why would I spend enough time with you to get used to you?"

A wide grin spread across his face until it was almost disjointed and I glimpsed rows of needle like teeth. "Well, you are my mate after all. We're going to be spending so much time together that you'll love me before to long."

I felt myself ice over and I doubted even Hell would unthaw me. I looked past the Shadow to Sam and Dean, trying to focus my mind on something less horrifying. "What did you do to them?"

The devil looked at me in surprise. He turned and looked at the brothers with an air of disinterest. "Oh, nothing really. They'll wake up with a headache but not much else. I find that the traditional way of putting a person to sleep can be much more satisfying at times then my own way."

Meaning you hit them over the head. Anger filled me at the thought of one of them hurt because of me, of the thought of this creature violating my home. I opened my mouth to let the thing have it when an unearthly noise came from outside. I stopped and looked at the front door as something huge rammed into it. What the freaking crap. I looked over at Shadow and was surprised to see mild annoyance cross his face. It sighed and looked at me crossly.

"Your little wolf isn't very happy with me. I believe he's out for blood."

I looked at him and wondered if I had gotten stuck with a crazy monster. It had seemed pretty lucid beforehand, if a little delusional, but there was no way that that could be Traiden outside.

A low keening sound filled the night and made pure adrenaline crash through me and I jumped as the thing slammed into the door again. A ripping snarl followed with the thud of large padded feet running around the house.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said, letting out a snarl of my own. "What's the purpose of doing this?"

In a blur of motion, the shapeshifter had a hold of my chin in a painful grip that wouldn't let me loose. An angry gleam appeared in his eyes, Sam's eyes. "The purpose of this is that I've been waiting for over five millennia for you. Year after year I have searched for a suitable mate but all that I have chosen have been wrong, weak and unfitting to even be called a companion. Then, twenty-seven years ago your parents brought you home and I knew that you were the one. You were not but a babe wrapped in cloth, but I knew. And a babe of wedded hunters."

My eyes grew wide in disbelief. He smiled at me viciously. "Oh, yes, I forgot you didn't know your family's little secret. Even your big brother kept it from you. I don't suppose there's any harm in telling you now.

"Your father and mother were renowned hunters. If a hunter didn't know them personally they made sure to know their names and deeds. Josiah and Naomi Roe were a deadly force to be reckoned with, and you can imagine the hunter world rejoicing when they announced they had brought a son into the world. Your older brother, Aaron Roe, was taught how to use all weaponry at age four and was taught several styles of martial arts by the age of seven. He killed his first monster when he was just six years old. Nine years old and he became the youngest active hunter in the world. He helped his parents with everything.

"And then you came along. You were a surprise, Allie. They weren't expecting another child but sometimes things just happen that way. Something changed when you were born, their way of thinking and hunting slowly began to transform. They started thinking of their precious little girl's welfare, and they decided to retire from hunting. Surprisingly, it was your older brother that first mentioned and enforced it. So they moved out here to the country intent on raising this child different, better.

"But that ingrained training wouldn't go away overnight. With a father that had a military background and a mother who was a jujitsu and martial arts master, there was no way that you wouldn't be trained to some degree. They made the excuse that it was self defense for you, something that every young woman should learn. True to the Roe legacy you learned quickly and were soon a master at hand to hand combat, at most weaponry, and martial arts. Your parent's were proud of you and, to a degree, so was I. You grew into an amazing woman."

Suddenly, Shadow's grip on my chin tightened painfully and he leaned in close and hissed. "_And then you left me!_ You left for a college to the north, hundreds of miles away from me! You cannot imagine the rage I felt, but I controlled it, thinking you would be back after you finished. Six years went past with only a brief visit for your brother's funeral and I still held onto that hope. Until one day I overheard a conversation with your mother. You had found a job. You weren't coming home."

His grip constricted painfully so that my eyes pricked with tears. But I was dead inside and didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing emotion on my face. My parents…were hunters. Suddenly, so many things made sense. Why I went through training that would make the Navy Seal's Hell week look like a walk through candy lane, why dad had had strange visitors in the middle of the night asking for his advice on strange problems…why I had had a brother who would forbid me from watching anything supernatural. Mom had always said during martial arts that it never hurt to be prepared to fight anything. I didn't realize then that she truly meant _anything_.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Dean stiffen and noticed their arms were moving slowly. They were awake and trying to get loose.

And they could hear.

"The rage I contained for six years spilled out," Shadow continued, "and it was just bad luck that your parents decided to go for a hike that afternoon. I just couldn't help myself. I honestly don't quite remember everything but I do remember their screams. It was just so much more satisfying when you came home to help search for them. You had the most training in tracking so you were the first one there to find them and so you were horrified at the scene you came upon. But you stayed home after the funeral and I knew I had done the right thing."

At each word he spoke I felt a slow, black fury spreading through me, reaching down into a place I didn't even know I had. "You killed my parents?" I asked flatly, as I used my fingers to smoothly slip one of the knives out of its sheath and started cutting the ropes.

"Oh, yes. It was amazingly easy. I killed your mother first, letting your father watch as I ripped her apart. Your father I killed slowly, peeling his skin away from muscle and muscle from bone." He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied breath. "That was a wonderful day." Sam lifted his head a fraction and I could see the same black fury that was in me on his face. Dean was letting his untied rope drop silently to the floor as Sam finished his. I felt a satisfying snap of my rope as something rammed against the door again, quieting the noise of the soft snip. I slipped a second knife into my other hand and suddenly wished that the creature outside would join the fun.

I looked up at the creature's face with pure hate. "You made the fatal mistake of telling me this. I will not stop until you are dead by my hand. I'll make sure you understand what true pain is. You will never have any peace for as long as you live and you will forever look over your shoulder in fear. I promise you that."

Hatred spread through Shadow's face and out of his hands long, black claws formed from his fingertips. He drew his hand back as if to strike me when the door suddenly cleaved open. Traiden stalked through and I gave up the pretense of being tied up any longer as I stood and backed away several paces. Traiden was huge. I had no possible notion as to how it happened but he had grown in size. His back looked as if it were at my shoulders. But it was his eyes that made me back away from Shadow and I noticed that Sam and Dean were doing the same. The molten gold color was startling enough, but the unlimited intelligence shining from them unnerved me even more. And they were locked straight on the shapeshifter.

I glanced back at Shadow and stopped to stare at its flickering form. He was facing towards Traiden, his face twisted in hate and…fear? It hissed at Traiden and took a few steps back, steps that Traiden matched. I saw an opening when the Shadow paused for a fraction of an inch, indecision twisting its features. I let fly my first knife and it hit home in its chest.

An unearthly screech filled the house and made me cover my ears. Traiden positioned himself to where he was closer to me then to Sam and Dean, a move that I was sure of was to protect me. I wouldn't have that.

"Traiden," the wolf's eyes never left Shadow, but one of his ears flicked back to me. "Protect Sam and Dean." Both ears were strained to me now and I had the strong impression of disapproval coming off him, but he obeyed. He shifted his weight and somehow was across the room before I could blink. I looked back at the Shadow, ignoring the looks on Sam and Dean's faces, expecting to see Sam's figure.

I was wrong.

The creature had transformed into its true form and I couldn't help but take another step back. The humanoid shape was long and wiry, over seven feet tall, and reminded me greatly of the aliens on Signs. The only difference was that this monster was covered in dark brown scales, like a snake and thin reptilian eyes gleamed balefully at me. Its mouth opened and I saw rows of black needle like teeth.

"_You think this is over!" _It hissed, _"It has only just begun! I will have you and you live in agony with me for eterni—" _It choked off at a gurgle as a knife protruded from its throat.

My face was like a stone slab, and my eyes were even harder. "I don't think so." I looked at Traiden and said a command that I never trained him in, never uttered, but I knew he would know it.

"Traiden. Kill."

The wolf didn't hesitate as he swiveled on his heels and launched himself at the monster. They collided and grisly sounds screamed through the room. I spun suddenly as something struck my shoulder and I realized the creature was trying to get at me as Traiden was trying to kill it. Another blow and I felt skin rip and blood flowing down my arm.

"Allie!" Sam shouted but I was too busy dodging swipes to look at him. Somehow the creature was managing to hold off Traiden and advance at me at the same time. Hateful determination solidified in its eyes. Claws ripped through my side as I was to slow to move. Traiden let out a ripping snarl in frustration and I heard Sam yell again, with Dean adding his voice.

Emptiness seemed to enfold me until I heard nothing, saw nothing but what was in front of me. My only thoughts, were_ left, left, right, duck head, move left arm, dodge right blow. _It felt like an eternity before it all just stopped. I stood, gasping, staring at the mangled form of the monster on the floor. Its neck was twisted at an odd angle and its face was warped in dying hatred. Did I do that? Did I break its neck? My mind raced but the memory escaped me.

Traiden stood over the body, barely breathing hard, with dark slashes of blood against his white fur. I then looked up to see Sam standing next to Traiden, blood covering his forearm, reaching out as if to steady me. My eyebrows drew together in confusion. I had held my own against a creature who could obviously move faster than any normal human, was definitely stronger than any normal being…so I should be dead instead of standing in the middle of my mangled living room.

"Sam…?" I whispered quietly, reaching out for him, but at my first step my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Sam let out a cry and caught me before my face made impact with the corner of the coffee table.

"Allie, you hang in there." Sam rushed, "It's over now, its dead." My head felt light and I could feel the bruise from where the creature hit me throbbing. I blinked a few times, trying to stay awake at Sam's insistence, especially when Dean loomed over me threatening that if I didn't stay awake he was going to wreck the piece of junk I called a truck.

But then, from blood loss, exhaustion, and who knows what else, I let my eyes slip close and not even Sam shaking my shoulders could convince me to do otherwise.

oOo

The stench of burning flesh smelled. Even after the smoke had cleared it lingered. It clung to my clothes, my hair…my _skin. _

I stared out the kitchen window and watched Dean throw his duffel bag into the Impala's trunk. Early morning light filtered through the window and a cloud wasn't in sight. An ironic mockery from what I was feeling inside. I winced as I shrugged my shoulders and shifted my weight.

After I had passed out I somehow managed to bring myself back to life and talked an insistent Sam and Dean not to take me to the hospital. After the bleeding stopped, they reluctantly agreed that the wounds would just need bandaging. I had claw marks running from my left shoulder, down my breast, and across my stomach, along with a few deeper marks on my right side. It had been highly embarrassing—and slightly amusing—when I found I could not bandage myself and that I needed help. Sam had volunteered and he had blushed blood red the whole time—(I had had to take my shirt _and_ bra off.) Luckily I came up with the solution of him sitting behind me and just handing him the roll and him passing it back to me. He was pretty quick to leave when we were done.

As Sam was helping me patch up, Dean had taken the monster's corpse and set it on fire in the large burn pile outside. Months of collected old twigs and limbs had made an excellent pyre. The only thing wrong with that was the sickening smell of burning flesh. I had gone no where near the flames and yet the cursed smoke had followed me, clinging to everything it passed. The only consolation was that Sam and Dean smelled just as bad as me.

My hand strayed down to my side and it connected with soft fur. Traiden had—thankfully—returned to his normal size shortly after the fight. I knew I should be feeling edgy around the animal that I had thought I had known for the past thirteen years. But…I wasn't. I felt completely comfortable around Traiden, completely safe. The only difference in the wolf was his eyes. Although they had gone back to their normal color, the deep, human like intelligence hadn't left them.

"Allie?"

I started out of my thoughts and turned to Sam. He was standing right behind me, his duffel slung over his shoulder. He set it down and stepped a little closer to me.

Concern radiated from his eyes. "How are you holding up?"

I pursed my lips. "Well considering I just found out that I come from a family of hunters, my dog has something wrong with him, my house is in ruins, and I smell like a burnt rat," I gave him a rueful smile, "I think I'm doing alright." I paused. "I think. It's kind of hard to process…and kind of not hard too. It actually clears some stuff up about my parents anyway, some of their more unusual habits and such. Aaron too, I guess." I patted Traiden's head and he leaned into my hand. "This guy is still a mystery though."

Sam's brows drew together in thought. "Allie, who gave you the dog?"

I sighed in frustration. "That's just it Sam. I got Traiden when I was fourteen, at a grocery store from a man that I don't even remember what his face looks like, let alone know his name. It was kind of like, 'you look like a sweet girl, here, have this puppy. He's part wolf, part German Sheppard, and he's all yours.' And then he walked away. Mom even tried to find him before we left because she didn't want Traiden. I think I started crying or something when she started talking about the pound, and Dad and Aaron sided with me. So here he is now, thirteen years later…and he doesn't even look over three." I sighed again and ran my hand through Traiden's fur. He leaned into it almost like a cat but refrained from purring. I smiled at the thought.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is a little strange. I guess you never noticed anything odd about Traiden before last night?"

"No, never."

"Well, considering the way he acted with you last night is proof he's not going to hurt you. I'd say he's a little overprotective."

"I'd say that too."

Awkward silence followed this. Sam shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Allie, I—"

"Sammy!" Dean bellowed as he came into the living room. "What's taking you so long? We gotta hit the road soon to meet up with Cas." He then sauntered over to me and spread his arms wide with a huge grin. "Allie, one more hug for the road?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled as I stepped into his embrace. He was surprisingly gentle so as not to hurt my shoulder. Just because I knew it would throw him off balance, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I was rewarded with a slight blush as he pulled away.

"Well, Allie, it's been a blast. You take care of yourself and make sure you don't let anymore homicidal monsters fall in love with you." He said this last with a wide grin.

"Gee, Dean, I'll sure try my best not to," I snarked in my best blonde cheerleader voice. "I mean, I was just trying so hard before." He laughed and then turned to Sam, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Make it quick, Sammy." He gave Sam a meaningful look before turning back to me. "Bye, Allie. Wish us luck." With that Dean walked out the door without even a backwards glance. I shook my head after him, wondering how Sam could have put up with him for so long. I turned and faced Sam and was about to comment on the matter when the words died in my throat at the look on his face.

"Allie I know I'm not what you would expect me to be and I understand why you're…nervous around me…"

Nervous? It hit me like a wrecking ball. Sam,_ my_ Sam, thought that my stupid jumpiness around him was fear, when in reality it was just a stupid reaction to my attraction for him. The fact he that he thought I was afraid of him made me angry at myself, and I would not let him leave here with those thoughts in his head.

Sam let out a quick breath. "Look, Allie, I'm sorry. That's not good enough I know and the things I've done deserve your disgust but—" He cut off as I reached for him and dragged him down so I could hug him around his neck. I held onto him tightly, one of my hands on the back of his head so he couldn't pull away. I put my lips to his ear and started to whisper.

"Don't you dare apologize to me," I whispered fiercely. "I do not blame you for anything, Sam. Do you hear me? _Not anything_. You never have to apologize to me about anything, ever. I don't ever want to hear about you apologizing for your past and I'll be damned if I can't jar some sense into you. And if I ever think you're gonna start apologizing then I won't hesitate to slap you to bring you back to reality. You're good, Sam. Wonderfully, extraordinary, amazingly good. Never forget that."

Sam was trembling slightly and had tensed at my touch, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around me in a death grip. He didn't say anything; he just held me. We stood like that for several minutes, but I knew Dean would come back soon to grab Sam…and I didn't want to have to explain the awkward situation to _Dean_ of all people. I pulled back and Sam immediately released me, but before he could pull away completely my hands trapped his face and brought it down closer. I kissed his forehead and once on each cheek—resisting the urge to kiss his lips—before resting my forehead against his.

"Don't let Dean know, but you were always my favorite." I grinned at him ruefully.

Sam's answering smile was a bit tremulous but he didn't say anything to contradict my claim.

"Now," I said pulling away, "you better go. Dean can't save the world alone, y'know. No matter how much he thinks he can."

Sam smiled wider and grabbed his duffel, slinging it over his shoulder. I walked out onto the porch with him, Traiden trailing behind us. I didn't want to walk out to the car and Sam sensed it. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up at me.

"Take care of yourself, Allie," he said, repeating Dean's earlier comment. "You may want to watch your back more often too. We've probably have more than one hunter looking for us. They may stop by here if they're tracking us."

"Then they'll have a big surprise." I gave Sam a tender smile and gently shoved his arm. "Get going now. I think Dean is about to start crying." We both looked to man in question and it was clear that he was about to emerge from the car to kill Sam for dragging his feet. It was fine with me though; I wanted Sam to drag.

Sam gave me one more smile. "Bye Allie." He walked to the car and threw his duffel in the trunk, slamming it a bit more forcefully than necessary. He opened his door and was about to slide in when I called his name.

"Sam!"

He immediately froze and jerked his head to look at me. I opened my mouth once, then closed it.

"Be careful. Both of you." I finally said. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Sam just smiled and nodded before slipping into the car. I watched as the black Impala went down the drive disappearing in a cloud of red clay dust. Dean would hate that.

I grinned at the thought as I leaned against the porch rail looking out at the grazing horses in the pasture. Brego was munching contentedly on green grass and Sojourn and Listener were happily giving each other back massages. Cats ran across the lawn and chickens clucked in the background. It was all very peaceful, very normal…and I wondered how long I would be able to stand it.

I felt an unusual urge to go pack up my things and follow Sam and Dean, but I knew that that would be stupid. I may have hunter blood in my veins—something I wasn't entirely sure was true—but I stood no chance against actual angels and demons.

I sighed and turned to go back into the house. There was one thing I could do though. I looked down at Traiden and ruffled his fur.

"C'mon, boy, lets go catch up on Supernatural. After all, they never forbid me from watching it and I need to see where this is all headed." I walked through the door and as I was latching the lock I had a strange thought cross my mind that made me wonder where in the world it had come from.

"Angels are watching on high."


	7. Epilogue

_**WARNING! A/N—This chapter contains spoilers! If you are behind on season five and you are one of those people who gets angry for getting spoiled do not read until you have finished season five! This is a second warning! If you ignore it then it's not my fault! **_

_**Finally! The last segment of "It's a Crazy Random Happenstance." I hope you keep a look out for Redemption's War, people, and please enjoy the chapter!**_

Epilogue

**One Month Later**

For some instinctual reason I knew he would die. The whole episode was leading that way the moment he arrived. Maybe that was why I didn't cry, but felt only an added chunk of weight onto my already severe despair. He was an idiot for staying to fight Lucifer when he knew good and well that he was no match for his brother. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride at the snarky angel for bucking up and taking part of the responsibility for the brothers. It was enough that he went down fighting on the right side of the spectrum.

It didn't change the fact that he was dead.

The screen flickered on the paused image of the angel Gabriel's face. The permanent smirk on his face was enough for me to cringe at the fact that the angel would nevermore torment Sam and Dean—a fact that I should be glad in, considering what he did to Dean—but I wanted nothing more than to believe that it was some paroxysm of the Supernatural world, and that he would show up in a later episode. But the DVD he had given to the brothers trampled any hopes I may have had.

I gently set the controller down on the coffee table, my gaze straying to a large scuff mark on the polished top. My mind flashed to the scene of Traiden clashing into the shapeshifter, Sam and Dean shouting for me, and then the broken creature sprawled on the floor, its neck twisted in an unnatural angle.

My hand strayed to my now healed side and I felt a twinge in my muscles. That night had been one that I could have done without…but it had opened avenues for me that I had never known existed. The daughter of two hunters's gained perks when you knew who to contact. A few calls from dad's old phone book and I suddenly had many a connections in the hunter world.

I sighed and stood from the couch, grabbing my cold, untouched soup, and headed to the kitchen before rewatching the last bit of the episode. I wanted to make sure that I had missed none of the facts and this time I was going to record it onto a DVD.

Traiden watched me with human eyes and I could almost see the Sherlock like qualities in his face. The wolf was much more intelligent then I had ever given him credit for, but I knew this new found gift had only come out of hiding recently. There was no way I could have missed that in the animal after thirteen years. It was enough that I knew that there was something, well…supernatural about him, and another entirely of seeing it in process. Strangely, though, it didn't unnerve me but made me feel safer with him. I had to wonder if I was an idiot.

I rubbed the wolf in question between his ears as I passed back into the living room. He leaned into my hand and got up to follow me, jumping up onto the couch as I popped a blank CD into the DVD burner. I sat back on my heels and pressed play, quickly rewinding it to the beginning of Gabriel's message. I was slightly disgusted and disturbed at the choice he made on how to relay this last information to the brothers. I mean really; the cheesy porn theme was already making me gag.

I was satisfied though after I rewatched it, for I didn't miss anything the first time, but before I pushed the stop button another recording appeared. The background—oddly enough—was an old, beat up looking farmhouse in what looked to be Wisconsin, but what caught my attention was the man sitting on the steps of the porch.

"Hello, Allie." Gabriel said much too serenely.

I dropped the remote and leaned closer to the TV, my eyes widening.

"What the heck…?"

Gabriel seemed to look through the TV directly at me and I was very much disturbed by how absolutely calm he was. The absolute arrogance had faded away and left behind a calm confidence that I didn't know if I liked or not. His smile was serene and somewhat…reassuring?

"If you're watching this then it probably means I'm dead. I decided to do a little more down home video for you and not scar you like I did the Winchesters." There was the arrogance. "I know you're probably freaking out right now but don't. I have some information for you that I think you might need and I need you to be able to listen to me calmly. If you're recording this then that is even better because you can watch it again if you want to. Also you can show Sam and Dean this since this won't be on their copy.

"First things first. I know that Sam and Dean and you have been driving yourselves crazy on the mystery on how the Winchester brothers could have their own TV show. Well don't dwell on that any longer because _I_ am the producer of Supernatural. That's right, I'm the one that's been recording and showing the boys on national television. How else would it be possible for them because they would see a camera a mile off? Okay, now that we have that one out of the way we can move on."

He smiled hugely for the first time. "How are you liking your puppy?"

I started and then froze at the question. Puppy? Did he mean Traiden? But that meant…_oh Lord._

"That's right. You probably don't remember my handsome self from the grocery store those thirteen years ago since I made myself scarce after handing him over to you. Your mom might have recognized me and that wouldn't have been good.

"Back to the subject on at hand! Yes, I was the one to give you the little wolfy. He's one of a kind too. I call him a Holy Hound; just like a Hell Hound but much prettier and a hell of a lot stronger too. He can sniff out danger five miles away, has incredible strength, and has a bit of a protective streak, as you've probably found out by now. Intelligent as well, as in angel like intelligent. Not human because well, let's face it, angels are smarter than humans." He stopped and tilted his head from side to side. "Well, maybe we're not that smart because of what's going on now, but you get the idea. Make sure you have him on hand at all times. And I hope you like him. I made him just for you."

I had turned and was staring at the creature on my couch as he said these things but at those last words I turned back to the screen.

He was frowning seriously at me now, all joking gone.

"Allie, what I am about to tell you will affect your life from now on. What I am about to tell you no one knows about but me and the Big Man upstairs. This has nothing to do with the Winchesters but has everything to do with you. I did this in hopes one day that it would help stop the Apocalypse and now the time has come for you to know. Take it wisely and maybe you can help the brothers."

As Gabriel quietly spoke on, I slowly lowered my head onto my hands and began to cry softy at his words.

_**Don't hate me for the ending. There is going to be a sequel after all ;) Reviews are always appreciated…and they may make me write faster! ^_^ **_


	8. Redmption

Prologue

The smell wouldn't leave

The rotting stench swam around in the cab of the truck, choking my senses. My hands turned white as I gripped the wheel, making them ache to the bone. Traiden watched me with worried eyes as I let out a soft sob.

Then it finally sank in like a two ton rock.

I pulled the truck over and collapsed over the wheel, letting the tears flow down.

He was gone and he wasn't coming back. I cried out in rage and hit the dashboard. The plastic caved in at the force. What good was it to have these gifts and not be able to prevent these things? What was the point? Strangely enough, I wasn't angry at God. Unlike Dean, it just wasn't in my nature to hate God or to have the anger pent up….but still.

"Oh, God," I pleaded as the tears ran down my face, "please don't leave him down there." My face slowly sank into my hands. "_Please save him."_


	9. Sorry for the Confusion :

OK, there has been a slight confusion here. That last chapter was the prologue to the sequel of "It's a Crazy Random Happenstance" A few people requested that I post when it was up so I did. If you want to continue into the world of Allie and Traiden; Sam and Dean, go to my profile and look for "Redemption's War" That is the sequel and the story I will be posting new chapters to. This was only to let people know that I had begun the sequel. Sorry for the confusion!


End file.
